Si'at Oriana Winters
=Growth is the Only Evidence of Life= Si'at Oriana Winters was the ex-wife of Sarian Kofuri (Admiral of the Mandalorian Navy) and former apprentice to Lady Tanith Desaevio, (The former Empress of the Clann Draach Des Cealestis, and former ruler of The Imperial Sector & the Empire Space Region). Si’at was a fierce Sith turned Dark Mandalorian (following her relationship with Cassus Fett), known for her sometimes volatile nature, wicked tongue and her passion for Life & Family. Si'at was also mother to 3 biological children, and Step-mother/former stepmother, to two others. During her marriage to Sarian, she gave birth to her biological son, Makhai, and was re-united with her lost daughter, Xanthe. It was also during her relationship with Sarian, that she became step-mother to his daughter, Rika Nayra. Following her divorce from Sarian, she became involved with Cassus Fett, and became step-mother to his son, Jaro. Si'at gave birth to her second daughter, and first child with Cassus - Niamh Cara Fett the day before Cassus arrived home from a mission in the Unknown region. The family resided at their custom built mansion, at Nailah, not far from Si'ats childhood home, which has since been demolished. Biography Dark Days lead to Darker Nights Born to Talitha & Tayrnon Winters, in 178ABY, Si’at spent the first 3 years of her life living with her parents as an only child at the family estate in Nailah. Her father was a simple man that had made his fortune in the exportation of Minerals and Metals to other parts of the system. Her mother was the eldest daughter of a village chieftain, and much like her husband came from humble beginnings. Shortly after Si’at’s 3rd birthday, her father's business went into administration and difficult times came to rest upon the Winters’ household. During these darkening days, Si’at’s mother became increasingly depressed and often shunned her daughter, whilst her father took to heavy drinking and began abusing both mother and daughter. Talitha would suffer under the constant onslaught of domestic violence and verbal abuse, though it was Si’at that sustained more damage than her Mother even realised. Night after night, following session after session of heavy drinking, Tayrnon would slip into his daughter’s room and subject her to hours of physical and sexual abuse, - though he’d never leave a mark on a part of her body that could be seen, such as her lower legs and arms – whilst his wife, his daughter’s mother, would sleep soundly in the room next door. Talitha was oblivious to her daughter’s abuse and soon fled the family home in search of a better life, leaving Si’at with her father. Two months after her mother had left, Tayrnon was officially declared bankrupt and went into hiding after learning that several people he owed money to, had put out a contract for his life. Thinking of himself rather than his daughter, he left the house in the middle of the night, and was not seen again for several years, leaving a scared and broken Si’at back in Nailah. Reduced to Ashes. In the weeks and months that followed her father’s disappearance, Si’at had been adopted by Inari & Valentin Alexiou, and resided with them and their daughter, Deianira, just outside the city of Marika, approximately 35 km from her former home at Nailah. For many years, the family lived happily, though Si’at constantly struggled with nightmares and flash-backs of the nights spent with her father. Inari & Valentin were much like her biological mother, oblivious to what she had been though at such a young age and at the hands of her father. Si’at’s adolescence was troubled to say the least. She wasn’t one to talk about her deeper feelings, instead, she’d keep them bottled up inside until she was ready to blow. She’d lay awake at night and wonder where her parents were, wonder if they missed her and still loved her. Every so often she’d sneak out in the middle of the night and return to Nailah. For hours she’d sit in the overgrown gardens, watching as the house fell further and further into disrepair. When she was alone, she would swear she could hear her mother’s laughter sounding from the rotting timber structure, though the sounds would almost certainly fade to screams followed by sobs. Each night, when she arrived home, she lay awake in bed, as the silence became deafening to her. Aged just 14, she lost her adoptive parents in an explosion caused by a rebel attack. There had been much unrest in and around Marika at the time, and the violence had spilled out of the city and into her home. She watched on in horror, though frozen in fear, as her younger sister was dragged from the house and beaten, slung into the back of a transporter and taken from her side. She watched as the bodies of Inari and Valentin, - the two people she had trusted enough to call “Mom & Dad” - turned to ash as the remains of the house burned well into the night. Once again, she was left alone, rejected, even by the raiders that had stormed the house, “Too old to be of any use to anyone”, they said before they disappeared into the darkness. The Violation of Revenge During the previous two years, Si'at found herself consumed by hate, anger, self loathing and the overwhelming urge for revenge. Her desire to avenge her parent’s deaths, spurred her on to learn all sorts of martial arts styles, as well as weapons training, though she knew she’d have to be patient. The raiders were no fools and she realised that. As a result of the intelligence she had gathered, she set about putting her plan in motion, working with the Team rather than against them, though the notion sickened her to her stomach Over the course of those two long years, Si'at had traced the raiding party that had killed her parents and taken her sister into slavery. Aged just 16, she left her home world and travelled to Kardeddion, in the Senex Sector of the Mid Rim, in order to bring them to justice. At the time, Kardeddion was known for its extensive breeding program of slaves and workers of all species, and was ruled by the decedents of the House Vandron, - Si'at was sure that her sister was being held there. As time drew on, Si'at successfully worked her way into the team, providing intelligence for precisely targeted raids and assisting in the capture and subsequent interrogation of prisoners. Her apparent “devotion” to her job, caught the eye of the group’s leader, Ziven Vencel, and in the space of 18 months she found herself firmly within his favour. Soon she was sent as part of a special envoy, to Bresnan, in the Wellte-ir system of the Trax Sector. It was here that she planned to take her revenge against Vencel and his Men. Shortly before 0400 hours, She crept into Vencel’s room, and held a blade to his neck, though he was not as asleep as she thought. He woke, and his men awoke with him, their blasters all pointed at her, all of them poised, ready to attack. As punishment for her Crimes, Si'at was beaten almost half to death by Vencel, then left to the mercy of his men. For hours, all but one of them violated her repeatedly. Before sunrise, the group, minus Si'at, left Bresnan and returned to Kardeddion. Heaven torn Asunder The weeks and months that followed that fateful night, were probably the hardest to bear for Si'at. Taking refuge with an elderly Human woman, known to locals as Maria, she began the long and, what at times, seemed like the almost impossible road to recovery. Although Maria could tend to her physical wounds, Si'at would have to deal with the emotional and mental damage by herself. '-- Continuation to Follow--' Force Powers Mastered Force Powers Core * Force Speed * Force Concealment (Also known as Force Stealth) * Telekinesis **Force Jump/Leap **Force Push/Pull * Telepathy Universal * Force Destruction * Breath Control * Comprehend Speech * Force Comprehension * Force Confusion * Force Throw * Force Wave **Force Repulse * Shatter point Light Side * Alter Environment * Force Healing * Force Orb * Force Projection * Force Stun **Force Stasis **Force Stasis Field * Levitation Dark Side * Force Fear **Force Horror **Force Insanity * Force Flight * Force Lightening **Chain Lightening **Force Storm * Force Resuscitation * Force Slow **Force Affliction * Force Wound **Force Choke **Force Grip **Force Crush LightSaber Combat * Dun Möch * Saber Throw * Telekinetic LightSaber Combat Weapons & Armour Saber Weapons *6ft Light staff with Lavender Blade *Curved-Hilt, Paired-Sabers with Pontite Crystal (Also for use underwater) *Electrum Saber with Hurrikaine Crystal *Dual-Phase, Curved Hilt saber with Corusca-Gem Crystal *6ft Light Whip Other Weaponry *Vibro-Blade *Vibro-Whip *DLT-20A Blaster Rifle *Sonic, Thermal & Cryoban Grenades *Cortosis Sai Armour *Standard Sith Battle Armour *Modified Sith Battle armour with Embedded Cortosis-Weaving *Durasteel Female Mandalorian Body Armour Combat Styles Mastered Saber Forms *Form IV: Ataru *Form VII: Juyo/Vaapad *Double Bladed variants of Form VII and Form IV Favoured Saber Moves *Flowing Water *Falling Leaf *Sai-Cha *Sai-Tok *Mou-Kei Transportation Personal Transport *J-Type Diplomatic Barge *H-type Nubian Yacht, *J-Type 327 Nubian Starship, *Z-95 Head-hunter UFRP Character Facts & Trivia Music is the Art of Thinking with Sounds - 1st OST Authors Note This Bio is yet to be fully completed. Full Construction of LightSabers as well as Update to Saber Forms, to Follow, Including a Personal Statement and more detailed background to her Early Life. ---- Category:CharactersCategory:FemaleCategory:Mandalorians